


doll parts

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: When Becky started training women were an afterthought at best and a complete joke at worst. Now she's a star. A star with her own doll to inspire kids.





	doll parts

Pulling at the plastic legs Becky cannot suppress the giggle. Many have called her a _doll_ over the years but it has been an insult or something has scoffed at regardless. Wrestling was not a place where woman got to shine when she lied her way into Finn's sphere of influence. Now she is a star. Now women are superstars. Now she's an action figure. The bright orange hair amuses her but the idea that little girls will buy her and use her to beat up Brock Lesnar or John Cena chills something inside her. Change is happening. Slowly. Surely.


End file.
